R 18 AU Slash Vidas destinadas
by Alfy-Malfoy
Summary: Ellos nunca pensaron en el otro de una manera diferente que de odio, ellos eran Némesis jurados, y cuando sus herencias afloraron todo cambio. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic, así que no sean muy duros a la hora de calificar jajajajaja, bueno explico

AU = Universo Alterno, esto quiere decir que no lleva al secuencia de los libros  
P18= es para mayores de 18 años  
Slash= existe una relación Hombre con Hombre

**Por supuesto, los personajes le pertenecen J.K. Rowling.**

Se realizara poniendo los dos puntos de vista de los personajes para que vean como ven ellos las cosas por lo menos el principio luego se irán intercalando para contar la historia

Colocare una pequeña introducción y el primer capítulo

Ellos nunca pensaron en el otro de una manera diferente que de odio, ellos eran Némesis jurados, y cuando sus herencias afloraron todo cambio

**Capitulo 1: **_**Cuando todo Comenzó**_

En una de los salones del área del castillo que nadie usaba un chico se abrochaba los botones de su camisa blanca mientras una chica se subía su falda, el chico se arreglo su corbata y salió del salón sin dedicarle una mirada a la chica. Era muy común que aquella escena pasara, sin embargo las chicas de Hogwarts siempre accedían ante los ojos grises de aquel chico, pero el rubio nunca se quedaba con una sola por mucho tiempo así que su fama de seductor y mujeriego había trascendido por todas las casas de Hogwarts.

Draco salía de aquel cuarto otra vez con el vacio que lo invadía, no podía rellanar ese vacío que había sentido esos últimos días, sin embargo se negaba a ceder ante lo que su padre había dicho que era ineludible.

Flash Back

En la sala de estar de Malfoy Manor, Draco no podía creer lo que sus padres le acaban de decir; su padre era Veela y que él era medio Veela, pero eso no era todo, sino que le habían dicho aquello precisamente por que pronto podría alcanzar la madurez y con la cual venia la época en que las Veelas buscaban su pareja, pero más que todo se lo decían porque esta etapa ocurriría en Hogwarts durante su sexto curso.

Pero como podre reconocer a mi hizo una pausa por que no podía creer aun lo que iba a decir pareja termino por decir Draco aun si poder creerlo que tenía que serle fiel a esa persona y que su instinto no le dejaría poder serle infiel.

Hay muchas formas en que la puedas reconocer, puede ser por su olor que te tendrá fuera de ti y lo olerás por encima de los demás olores que te rodeen, puede ser porque no podrás dejar de pensar esa persona como ocurrió con tu madre dijo Lucius dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa o por que tus ojos no podrán parar de verle termino volviendo a ver a Draco

Draco estaba más que enojado con esa herencia que venía de los Malfoy, pero las palabras de su padre le habían dejado una duda y luego de un rato pensado dijo teniendo miedo de la respuesta que su pregunta traería Pero ¿Por qué has dicho persona y no mujer?

Lucius sonrió de medio lado porque una Veela no distingue entre sexos, Draco, en ese preciso momento Draco se puso pálido al solo pensarlo

Fin de Flash back

Draco iba caminando por los pasillos camino al gran comedor, cuando sintió un olor que lo cautivo y siguió ese olor hacia el gran comedor y cuando llego al vestíbulo lo sintió aun mas, era un olor a madera combinado algo dulce era un olor perfecto, cuando siguió el olor hacia el gran comedor sitio varios olores y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido, desde cuando sentía tan bien los olores, podía oler cada cosa que había en el gran comedor y a cada persona, pero ese olor a madera y dulce se convirtió de pronto en un olor a cerezo y a miel, Draco camino hacia su lugar como Príncipe de los Slytherin y se acomodo pero no probo comida, ya que seguía buscado la dirección de aquel olor al cual llego a la conclusión que era el de su pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de mi primer fic, perdonen por la tardanza…

Debo aclarar que esto es un Slash, ósea una relación hombre con hombre, así que si no les gusta este tipo de relación, este no es su fic…

Y bueno espero sus reviws jajajajajajaa, nunca vienen mal

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

El rubio no lograba encontrar el origen de aquel olor que lo extasiaba, _esto es horriblemente hermoso_ pensaba, mientras aquel olor a cerezo y a miel se colaba por su nariz. Blaise se había dado cuenta del estado en el cual se encontraba el rubio y solo sonrió, dado que era uno de los pocos que sabía de la herencia del rubio, _al parecer el príncipe había sido flechado por la nariz_ pensaba el moreno y se acerco al rubio, cuando el rubio sintió el olor de Blaise lo cogió de la mano y lo saco del gran comedor casi arrastras.

Cuando lograron salir del gran comedor el moreno trato de ponerse en pie y frenar al rubio, sin embargo el rubio siguió arrastrándolo por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a un salón vacio, cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie y haber protegido con varios hechizos de silencio el salón, se giro hacia el moreno **Lo he encontrado, he sentido su olor en el gran comedor** el moreno sonrió ante aquello pero su sonrisa se apago cuando observo que el rubio no sonreía, **pero que pasa Draco** pregunto el moreno **no es un Sly** dijo el rubio en un tono lúgubre

* * *

Desde muy chico había quedado huérfano y había sido condenado a vivir en un orfanato, aquello supuso una infancia terrible, sin embargo una carta había cambiado su vida para siempre, supo que era mago, y supo la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, en el colegio realizo varios amigos con los cuales había perpetrado muchas aventuras, sin embargo al final de cada curso debía de volver al orfanato.

Pero todo cambio en su tercer curso, ya que conoció a su padrino, Sirius Black, del cual hasta entonces se pensaba que era un traidor y que había entregado a sus padres a Lord Voldemort, pero aquel año habían descubierto a Peter Pettigrew, a quien se creía muerto, pero que en realidad había vivido junto a los Weasley en su forma de animago durante todo ese tiempo, pero aquel año fue entregado a las autoridades, ante las cuales confeso que él había entregado a los Potter, gracias al veritaserum, y luego había sido condenado al famoso beso de los dementores.

Desde aquel año, Harry viva con su padrino en Grimun Place, en Londres, en su estancia ahí, descubrió que su familia era de las más antiguas de Europa, y que poseía muchas propiedades en muchos países europeos, y además de eso poseía una gran fortuna y el Titulo de Lord Potter, dado que era el único Potter con vida, todo aquello era de parte de su padre. Por parte de su madre descubrió que el apellido de soltera de su madre era Prewett Black y que era prima de su padrino Sirius Black, ya que su abuela por parte materna, Lucretia Black, era hermana de Orion Black, padre de Sirius. Así que Grimun Place le protegía a él también.

Debió aprender mucho, desde el árbol genealógico, como se lo enseñaban a los Black desde pequeños, hasta los modales de etiqueta, en esas noches de estudio descubrió que la persona que le robaba los sueños era su primo en 5 grado o algo así, también descubrió que su amigo Ronald Weasley era su primo en 3 grado. Estudio los negocios de la familia, dado que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad recaerían todos ellos sobre él, en aquel momento su padrino, como tutor legal, se estaba haciendo cargo de ellos.

Era su sexto año en Hogwarts, aquel día había tenido entrenamiento de quidditch, así que había ido a tomar un ducha en uno de los baños de las áreas del castillo que casi nadie visitaba, dado que así tenia mas privacidad, luego de se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para realizar la cena. Harry estaba sentado en la posición en la que siempre acostumbraba comer, entre Ron y Hermione, cuando observo que el Malfoy llevaba casi arrastrado a Blaise Zabini, al notar esto bajo su rostro a su plato, ya que era conocida la fama de Malfoy, y también que no le importaba cual fuera el sexo de la pareja de turno, Hermione había visto también la salida del heredero de los Malfoy y vio de reojo la reacción de Harry, que luego de aquello dejo de comer y se disculpo con los dos y se retiro hacia la sala común, lo que no sabía Harry es que aquel sexto curso toda su vida cambiaria…

* * *

Agrego los arboles genealógicos en los que me he basado y he de decir que los he encontrado en internet y que no son de mi propiedad, recuerden unirlos para poder verlos

http : / / bloghogwarts. com/ wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 01 / arbol-genealogico- de-los- prewett. jpg

http : / / images . wikia. com / es . harrypotter / images /b / b6/ Arbol_black_2. jpg


End file.
